


His Wings

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Body Worship, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve loves Sam's wings
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 28
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt [“Tattoo Kink” [E3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

Sam has a pair of wings tattooed on his back. Steve designed them for him, inspired by his Falcon wings.

They speared wide over his back and across Sam’s broad shoulders. When Sam stretches it looks like he is spreading his wings.

Steve loves gently running his fingers over the wings.

He loves kissing them, brushing his lips against Sam’s warm skin.

He loves tracing the ink with his tongue.

He loves dragging his teeth over the wings to hear the sounds that it drags from Sam’s lips. Nipping at the ink and feeling Sam’s muscles jump under his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Sam's wings looking something like [this](https://cdn.improb.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/detailed-back-and-arm-wing-tattoo-for-men.jpg) and [this](https://data.whicdn.com/images/15705462/original.jpg).
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
